He forgot
by myamorra
Summary: Amon has a wife who has been hidden for so many years what if she resurfaced? yeah I'm not good at summaries.


Amorra fanfic- Legend of Korra Fan Fiction

He Forgot

Authors Note: Amon is has been married this whole time to an Earth Kingdom woman, named Tana ( taw- nah), whom he met a long time ago. His wife lives in the city but is a hermit. She never comes out of her underground basement style apartment. For Amon has put fear in her that people are out to get them. Shes not psychologically disturbed. Tana POV.

I don't own any of these characters. No LoK for me.

.

Two more days until their eighteenth wedding anniversary. Two more days and she'll see him again. He hasn't been visiting her very often for the past year. From what little her husband tells her his movement is nearing end and then he can be devoted to her again.

Tana's mind begins to wander on how they will spend their evening. If it was to be as good as last year she couldn't wait. He had come to her hidden dwelling and with him he brought a delicate feast enough to last her a week by herself and after the meal they would stand in their living room and recite the vows they gave one another so many years ago. And after that hey re-consummated the marriage.

With that thought Tana abruptly shook her head clear of the impure thoughts that caused a red hue to spread across her cheeks. He made her promise to him to be celibate and they would only indulge on the act on their anniversary night. Sexy thoughts would only lead to trouble, and she couldn't afford to trouble him with her silly fantasies. He wouldn't stand for it.

For tonight she'll just climb in her bed and wait.

.

"He forgot."

Its the day after their anniversary. Eighteen years came and went without him. On their night she sat there alone in the dark secluded under bellies of an old meat packaging district. She cried. She had cried all night, and then she stopped there was no use he couldn't hear her.

"Maybe he got really busy with work." She tried reasoning with herself. But that only made her angry. The thought of his work being put before her put anger in place of sadness. Then, she accepted it and realized she had to move on. So she let it go and hoped he would come by soon.

.

Three months and now she begun to worry. He never really disclosed the full details of his work but she knew he was in the public eye somehow. Some sort of political figure, that wears a mask as a propaganda stunt.

"Could he have been assassinated?" Her mind probed. Tana couldn't handle these thoughts anymore she needed answers.

She knew of one emergency box he had tucked away under his bed for an event that seemed to fit right now. All she needed was the key and there was one place she dared not to go looking for it, for he had made it very clear how he felt about having his belongings stay private only for him. But this time seemed like it would be okay to retrieve the key strictly for his well being.

She slowly reaches for the side table "Tana don't!" he continence warns but she ignores it, and opens the draw. Carefully peaks over to find its only contents are the key and an opened box of condoms, with only one missing. She exhales in relief, grabs the key and attempts to unlock the emergency box.

After a few more aggressive goes at the lock she hears a click and knows she is successful. Tana lifts the lid and discovers another key and various papers and envelopes. One envelope is addressed to her.

"Tana" reads the outside of the envelope she quickly tears it open and begins to read the message on the piece of paper inside.

"Tana,

I turst that you have only begun reading this due to the fact that I am missing or have been pronounced dead. On the back of this paper is an address to an apartment that i have in the city close to one of my units. The key will get you in. You may collect my personal items and sell the apartment if you wish.

Amon."

.

This is it. Tana is about to step out in to the world for the first time in many years. terrified of what the world may look like she turns the knob and shoves the steel door open with a loud screech. And sees the hustle of a city that she so vaguely remembers from the time she arrived to Republic city. But things are different now the buildings seem taller, the aroma is stronger. Tana reminisces for a few moments more and then starts her way to the apartment.

.

Upon arriving Tana begins preparing herself for everything she could have imagined, including his corpse. She travels up every flight of stairs until she finds the top floor, the only room on the top floor. Tana reluctantly puts the key in the lock and opens the door.

Its spacious and neat inside. The furniture and the walls are dark and the blinds are all closed. Tana starts in the living room and begins looking through his collection of books and scrolls and hears his groan come from the back of the hallway. Tana makes cautious steps toward the noise and when she gets to the end of the hallway she stands at an open doorway.

Amon in perfect condition kneels naked before a, also naked, young girl. She is so young practically a teenager. They moan and scream please of this ecstasy. Then Tana hears something Amon has rarely ever said to her before, only on certain occasions and certainly never in the middle of intercourse like that.

"I love you Korra." he cries through his shaky voice.

"Amon!" screams the girl.

"Say my real name Korra" he urges, "say it."

"Noatok!" she plees.

"Noatok?" She thought. "How could his name be Noatok?" She met him one week after his exile from the Northern Water Tribe, and has been referred to as Amon since then. "He had never mentioned another name." At least that's what he told her.

What felt like hours of standing in this open door way ,watching her beloved husband pile drive a younger woman in his secret apartment, was just a mere second. She turned to leave. To leave and never look back, leave Republic City after all these years finally have human interaction with some one who would care.

.

Tana was going to do it, leave. But she couldn't not yet. She had devoted her entire life to this man. Followed all his rules, left her village in the Earth Kingdom, stayed underground. She has to try one more time. She still feels something.

.

Following him around for the next few weeks was easy he would have never expected to see her in the city for all he knew she was still locked up waiting for him. Or maybe he wasn't thinking about her. Maybe he forgot. Everything.

Where ever he went out he was with her. In broad daylight with no mask. He would be sitting with her or talking to her or kissing her, in public. Things he had never done with Tana. It made everything harder for Tana. As badly as she still wanted to try one more time with Amon, seeing him this happy with the teen girl hurt her.

.

One late night Tana saw him on the street and began trailing far behind him. Amon was headed for his secret apartment and she could only guess who was going to be there. When they were outside the building Tana decided now. Tana stopped where she stood holding her ground. This was the time, she had to talk to him now. Very weakly she let out his name and it came out shaky and scared.

"Amon."

Amon stood in mid stride and turned aroud to see who dared call him that name. Someone recognizing him without his mask was alarming and this needed to be addressed immediately. He relaxed his frame just slightly to see Tana, and tensed up again realizing it was Tana. His wife who he had frightened into staying underground.

He took long hurried steps in her direction and was there in front of her his right hand squeezing tight on her left bicep bringing her face close to his. Tana felt as though she could be put to death with this harsh stare.

"What the hell are you doing above ground?" His voice raged.

"I...I...I was worried that you were assassinated. You haven't come home in so long I needed to know if you were okay. You missed our anniversary." It was more of a plea than a reasoning.

He dropped her to her feet, "As you can see I'm perfectly fine now get back to your apartment. It's not the right time for you to come out yet. There are things that are still very unsafe about the city."

"Are you going to see that girl? Shes special isn't she? The Avatar." Her face fell.

"Why is that your concern?" Amon shouted.

"Because I'm your wife!" she spat back, " I have been loyal to you since the day i gave my all to you eighteen years, three months, and eleven days ago. Nothing but respect for you."

"Now you have proven your loyalty lies elsewhere by disobeying my commands. this is the most tretorus act you could have committed."

"Me? Tretorus? You Amon are fucking a teen aged girl. And not just any teen aged girl the fucking Avatar. The thing you hate most in the world and she is the Symbol of all there is about bending. Not only by having this affair have you, Amon leader of the Equalist movement, betrayed me Your wife to have sex with a girl but you are also betraying your cause. i hope you have a nice time in-"

He hit her. Across the face hard. Amon had never done that to her or anyone else in a long time. Instantly she stopped crying, yelling, everything was paused.

"I didn't come her to do this" Tana began, "I came here to explain to you that I felt something left in our marriage. I thought it was love but in truth it is pity."

"You forgot" were the last words she said to him.

Tana walks away, and is free. Now she can leave.

.

She never made it past the living room, When she stepped back into the familiar quarters she fell down clutching her chest. All this heartache has damaged her. Was she dying of a broken heart or with a broken heart? Now in her last moments alive all she can think about is how she knew one way or another she was gonna die here.

THE END.

Authors Note: Tana died of a heart attack. She was the nicest lady who ever lived all she did was see the good in Amon and he walked all over her. Let me know what you think. This is a one shot but i might just add a Amon POV so we see his side of things. Please review.


End file.
